hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarahell
Sarahell (サラヘル, Saraheru) is the Captain of the Private Guards of Second Prince Camilla, and she is the one in charge of killing the Fourteenth Prince Woble through a Nen curse.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Appearance Sarahell is a woman of an imposing figure. She has short, fair hair styled in spikes that point towards the left side of her head. She wears eyeliner in the upper corner of her eyes and has prominent nasolabial folds. She wears the standard uniform of Camilla's private guards. Personality Like the other Have-Nots, Sarahell is immensely devoted to Camilla, being not only willing but even eager to die for her sake, claiming that she has nothing to lose. Her enthusiasm, however, is not pure fanaticism, as she admonished other private guards that their deaths must be of strategic value to Camilla rather than being aimed at killing another prince per se. In fact, she plans to cast her curse while fully embracing the possibility that it will fail to kill her target. She occasionally lapses into informality while speaking, especially when startled. She is confident she has nerves of steel, and that she is skilled at hiding hatred with love. Plot Succession Contest arc Alerted by the sounds of Musse's gunshots, Sarahell and a group of other soldiers try to rush into the scene of the gunshots were fired. However, they're blocked off by a locked door, so Sarahell breaks off one of the hinges and sees that Prince Camilla is unharmed. The Prince proclaims that Musse shot at her and missed, so she will now pursue him. Sarahell tries to dissuade Prince Camilla to not go after Musse, though she refuses. So Sarahell urges Queen Duazul, however, the queen sides with her daughter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 On the tenth day of the voyage, Sarahell discusses Shikaku's suicide with the other guards, warning them of the possibility of him having used a haunting type ability. She ponders the presence of Exorcists in the Hunter Association who would be willing to remove the Have-Nots' curses and considers sending one to test the hypothesis. She summons Fukataki so she can estimate how long specific curses will take to kill the target if sent from the VVIP quarters or Room 1002. The majordomo points out that the Guardian Spirit Beasts would likely deflect them unless cast from close enough to touch the target. Sarahell thus decides to approach and curse Prince Woble during the next set of Nen lessons. Equipment Handgun: Sarahell wields a handgun of unknown brand and caliber. Abilities & Powers Despite possessing a Nen ability, Sarahell did not appear to be much stronger than a regular human physically, since she could be delayed by a locked door, although she was ultimately the one who broke it open, possibly suggesting that she is stronger than some of the other bodyguards. Nen Sarahell is well-versed in the mechanics of haunting type Nen abilities and exorcisms and is capable of casting a curse herself. Her physical strength falling within the ordinary spectrum might suggest that Hatsu is the only technique she can perform, with the possible exception of Ten. Quotes * (To Nukuocon and Cavic) "We use our lives for Second Prince Camilla and the future, not dead princes! Second Prince Camilla gave us a choice when we weren't even human." * (To Fukataki) "Quell hate with love. I'm good at it." Trivia * The furigana name of the Have-Nots' curse is derived from Japanese mythology, specifically to Izanami's inability to leave the underworld due to having eaten of its food. ** The kanji name of the curse, "Tsujitsuma Awase ni Umareta Bokura", is derived from a song by Amazarashi. ** Viz localized the curse's name as "Dust in the Wind: Hell Fruit". References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Second Prince Camilla's Personal Soldiers Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers